Moonless Nights
by Fate's Angel
Summary: Draco is a vampire. Ginny is a vampire. Voldie is after them. This is going to be fun! Different take on vampire stories. RR please! New Chapter up!
1. Summer Memories and Train Ride Discoveri...

Hello! Its been a busy 3 days… anyway my internet didn't work on my computer. My mom's computer really, really sucks even though it does have xp. And I've been dieing in X-men vs. Street Fighter game ***mutters*** stupid Ryu. I was going to put this out later like New Year's Eve because by then I can get the other chapter out faster after my friend edits it. And I'm so tired its 2 in the morning my brother is playing Vice City and I was listening to cradle of filth but I'm not now…does that make any sense? You're probably just skipped all this crap and went to the story. Okay done with my rambling. Here's the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just please don't sue!

Moonless Nights

By Fates Angel

Chpt. 2: Summer Memories and Train Ride Discoveries

            Ron's decided his first prority was to find his friends. He hadn't seen them the whole summer. Harry was with his godfather Sirius while Hermione traveled abroad with her parents.

            Stuck in a house with twin joke shop brothers wasn't fun at all. It was funny for the first few days. Then after awhile it got irritating, then just plain annoying. Mrs. Weasley threatened to disown the twins. The twins thought she was joking but with a serious look on her face, they stopped playing pranks and the house was quiet once again. He walked down the aisle looking for his friend's compartment. Finally finding the compartment his friends were in, Ron said, "Gin, do you want to sit with us?"

"No, its okay. I will find another compartment." Ginny replied.

            Ron had a troubled look on his face as Ginny walked away. The looked passed on and he walked in to tell his friends about his summer.

            *                                                          *                                                          *

Ginny wandered towards the back of the train to find her own compartment. Usually she sat with Ron, Harry, and Hermione but decided not to this time. Her face hidden by her auburn-reddish curls, she found a compartment in the back of the train. The compartment was easily hidden in the dark corner.

'Perfect' she thought. And entered the compartment and closed the door.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Draco was swaggering down the train hunting for prey. Well, not blood prey but bully prey. His eyes shifting form sided to side looking for any living thing in his path. After a couple more train cars down he decided to take a break and stop his hunt…for now.

On the last car he noticed something. A strange scent, a vampiric scent. As he moved closer the scent got stronger and stronger. It pinpointed to a location in the dark corner. Upon closer inspection he noticed a previously unseen compartment. His eyes picked up the outline of the door. His hand went to the doorknob. He twisted the knob slowly. The door creaked open and he saw it…the doe-like eyes looking up at him. A little taken back he stepped backwards a little out of the compartment.

Okay now you can scream*plugs ears* It's not my fault my beta (my friend) was like "stop here stop here" I was like "okay". Don't worry I will get another chapter up soon…I hope. But here's a teaser.

_With the students attention Dumbledore said "Students I have a surprise!"_

Okay so it's not really a teaser but you know there is a surprise alright! 

Oh yeah Sydney you get a cookie or ramen or cake or something like that.


	2. The Creepy Looking DADA Teacher

I'm baaaaaccccccckkkkkk!!!!!! ***Everybody runs away*** Ah darn. Anyway… a lot of people (or lack) are pissed at by beta but don't worry about him. He hasn't edited this chapter but my mom did so, she didn't take anything out. Or leave you with a cliffhanger well, I did but that's beside the point. SO here's the fic!

Moonless Nights

By Fate's Angel 

Chapter 2: The Creepy Looking DADA Teacher

            The Great Hall was lit with floating candles and the full moon. Many students went to their seats eager to continue talking with their friends. The hall was loud with excitement of the upcoming year.

            Ginny sat with the dream team, reluctantly, but was left out of their exciting conversation. 

            The sorting ended and the headmaster said his usual rules and the feast began. The food looked scrumptious and mouthwatering to a normal human being. But to Ginny, who was not normal, it made her stomach turn. She was going to eat on the train but Malfoy came in so she didn't eat. Instead she pretty much argued with him to go away, but he just **had** to stay. Sighing Ginny pulled out a blood-flavored lollipop from her cloak and started chopping on it. Hoping this would calm her hunger. Sitting beside her, Hermione looked a little worried over the small amount of food Ginny was eating. Deciding not to alert Ginny's brother, Hermione asked, "Are you hungry Gin?"

            Ginny shook her head, no. Hermione sighed decided not to pester the girl and finish her own dinner.

            Most of the students were done with dinner and were about to leave when…

The door burst open. Everybody looked stunned. The head table didn't look surprised at all. Dumbledore had a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eye.

            The stranger strode in with his black cloak billowing behind him. His eyes were narrow as his red irises looked from side to side. His frown marred his handsome face. His long elegant black hair swayed from side to side.

            To some people he seemed to have a sinister air to him. To others he just looked cool. He swaggered up to the head table and said," Please to forgive my tardiness." his French accent permeating the air. Some girls swooned over his accent. The boys just glared.

            "It is quite alright Emile." Dumbledore said.

            The stranger known as Emile turned around and bowed. Straightening back up he said, "Good Evening! My name is le Count d'Argonne I will be your new Defenses Against the Dark Arts teacher this year."

            Hearing his name, Ginny snapped out of her stupor and gasped when her lollipop clattered on the plate. She stared at the smirking face up front.

            'Sire'

WHOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! Well we got three sexy vampires in school. God I wish my school was that exciting. Anyway…the usual question just to put you in suspense kind of thing. What is Ginny's sire doing here? What did Malfoy say to Ginny on the train? What adventures will await them this year? And the big one Will I ever write longer chapters?

Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!! 


	3. MusingsPOV:Draco

Hello! Again. I finally actually wrote this on my computer. My stupid beta reader he was getting all pissy about me not writing this chapter than not writing the second chapter. But that's beside the point. So, here I am listening to my FFX music and writing on Christmas Eve. Hope you enjoy this story! R&R Please! Oh before I forget this is in Draco's POV.

Moonless Nights

By Fates Angel

Ba-dum 

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Hearts._

_Ba-dum_

_Ba-dum_

_Human hearts._

A wretched sound that sounds like one of those muggle drum things. Stupid muggles…anyway I hate that sound, it's annoying, so annoying. It never changes, only with fright and other stupid things. But I like it when the hearts speed up from the fright as terror looms over their unsuspecting heads. Oh, it gives me much glee, but then there's guilt. Now Malfoy's never feel guilt, or any other emotions. But when you're a vampire there is always a catch. (Slight pause) Oh yes dreadfully sorry. I guess I forgot to tell you. I'm a vampire; well you should have figured that out by now. Draco Malfoy, son of Satan himself, a vampire. It's quite laughable really. My father was…well ecstatic really, a vampire as a deatheater.

My mother actually cared. She was the one who helped me. Mother told me about all the vampires' powers (thrall, hovering). She fed me pig's blood or other small animals instead of humans. My father on the other hand didn't care. He was just too happy having a son as a vampire. Those damn deatheater lectures have gotten way too long. I rolled my eyes and moved on.

            Then September 1st is coming along this means trouble. Mother sent an owl to tell the headmaster and some others to tell about my condition. Waiting for the inevitable. The owl came back and I'm still going to Hogwarts this last and final year. Thank you Merlin.

            Last year at this blasted school of doom. Then I can go off and do something I want to do. Tomorrow is September 1st. Yippee. 

            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *            *          

September 1st 

            Through the steam and fog of London's busy train station. The Weasley clan, well what's of it, came through platform 9 ¾. The youngest of the Weasley children were going to another year of Hogwarts. Ron was going on to his last year while Ginny was going to her sixth year. Their mother kissed them both and their father gave them encouraging words. As their children bounded off. Mrs. Weasley said, "Oh! I hope Ginny will be fine this year."

            "Don't worry dear," Mr. Weasley comforted, " Ginny will be fine even with her…change."

            Mrs. Weasley sighed with worry etched on her face. She and her husband turned around and walked out of the station.

Whew! That over with now my friend won't be all pissy anymore. Yay! The next chapter will be up soon. If I feel like it…Anyway what will happen on the train? What is Ginny's "condition"? If you have figured out the last question give yourself a cookie. And what will happen to Draco? Find out in the next chapter of Moonless Nights. ***that weird soap opera music plays*** 


	4. Musings Prt 2

I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in a loooooooooooooong time. Last week was so messed up with snow days, my beta being sick, than I was sick last weekend. God it was horrible but now I have another chapter. This is a short one. This one is about Draco and Ginny's thoughts on Ginny's sire. I like how I did Ginny's thoughts I think they were funny. Oh yeah this is in present tense which is kind of weird to write for me. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own. I own sexy Emile! Yay!

Moonless Nights

By Fate's Angel

Chapter 4: Musings Prt.2

Draco's POV

*  *   *

            I stared at our new DADA teacher. I frowned I don't think I like him at all. I can tell he's a vampire. I look over to the little Weasley. She actually looks shocked. I wonder why. Maybe they're both connected somehow? But who am I to care. I just don't really like that guy. 

            I look over to little Weasley again. She surprised me on the train. I didn't expect her to be a vampire. I felt a little relieved that I'm not the only vampire in this blasted school.

            I sighed. 'This going to be a long school year' I thought.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

Ginny's POV

*    *   *

            'What is he doing here!?' I thought. My mind is in chaos. Well, not quite. To others I probably just look shocked. Everyone isn't really paying much attention to me anyway. They are oohing and awing at my sire.

            My blasted sire.

            I look over to Malfoy he's looking between my sire and I. He has probably realized Emile is a vampire. Great. Just great! Now I have a very worried brother, a stalking sire, and a stalking Malfoy. What else do I need!? I sighed. I think I'm getting a headache…or maybe I'm just hungry. 

*                                                                      *                                                          *

God that was really, really short. Which probably sucks for you guys so don't worry the fifth chapter will be up soon or I'm just going to type it right now to make up for this chapter. Anyway next chapter is Midnight Snack Ginny's hungry that can't be good.


	5. Midnight Snack

*Yawns* ***Looks around seeing people staring at her*** Oh…crap! ***runs away then comes back*** Hello readers. Sorry I haven't been updating I've just been lazy…that wasn't a good excuse was it. ***Sigh*** Anyway working on my sixth chapter then looking at my fifth chapter trying to decide if I should upload or just rewrite it I think Draco is a bit OOC at the end because…well read the authors note at the end. ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I don't own this JKR does and if I did the fifth book would have been out by now. But I own Emile.

Oh before I forget some of this is in first person and in present tense. ***Mutters*** I hate present tense…

Moonless Nights

By Fate's Angel 

Chapter 5: Midnight Snack

            Hogwarts castle is silent. The halls were dark except for the random torchlight. The castle is dead to anybody who looks upon it or maybe even haunted. Of course it is. It's midnight and everybody has gone to bed. Except for two people…

            Ginny Weasley was heading for the kitchens. She was hungry. Really hungry. Her irises were going red, a dark red. Her fangs were starting to poke her bottom lip. She sped down the hallway, her footsteps fight and quick. She was so blinded by her hunger she crashed into somebody. That somebody had to be Malfoy.

Draco's POV ***

Okay, here I was, standing here, minding my own business and then comes Little Weasley. Ring on to my chest and then bounces off like a ball. She made a cute…oh never mind little 'oof' sound. She's looking up at me with a ferocious glare. Her crimson hair is all over her face and her t-shirt has ridden up her legs. She has such nice legs. But alas, she's a Weasley and well…she's a Weasley.

I stare back at her with my own glare.

"So, what are you doing out here in the middle of the night?" I ventured. She didn't answer, she just growled.

I ignored it. But I just had to say," What are you doing running from a monster? Oh wait you are one!"

She snapped her eyes up at me. Red eyes.

Aw shit!

She got down on her haunches and attacked me. I didn't knew what hit me. The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. Her red eyes staring hard at me, her hand on my throat and her legs straddling me. Usually I like this position, but now is not a good time to comment…

Little Weasley kept staring at me for a few more, long, hard moments. I was staring to get a little hungry myself. All of a sudden Weasley got off from me and said "You're not even worth it Malfoy."

Her footsteps echoed down the hallway. I sigh I escape death once again. Whoopee.

Ginny's POV***

            The stupid, no good idiotic, prat! I can't believe him making that stupid comment. And to his own kind too. Merlin! 

            I was so preoccupied ranting about Malfoy to notice I had made it to the kitchens. I tickled the pear and entered. The room was silent and the lights were still on, but no house elves to be found. I made my way towards the back of the kitchens. It was sparkling clean and everything was in its place. Towards the back I saw a small square-shape door. I opened the little door and inside the door, it felt cool and some lights came on. I guess it was like a mini-freezer or another one of those muggle contraptions. I grab one of the plastic bags of blood. I head towards a small table towards the front of the kitchens. I start to suck on the bag and start to calm down. Then Malfoy comes in. I swear he is stalking me. He walked towards the back, ignoring me. Thank Merlin. But my eyes followed him.

            'It's not everyday you see a hot guy in pj's' my feminine side of my brain said. My logical side rolled its eyes. Malfoy came back with his bag and sad and started to suck on it. It was silence. Not uncomfortable but just awkward. Two vampires eating together but loathe each other. Now, all I needed was my sire to come in.

            Merlin I hope not.

            Then all of a sudden Malfoy said, "I'm sorry."

            I almost spit out my blood out. Malfoy had just apologized?

            "What!" I shouted.

            "Easy Weasley," he grimaced," I apologized okay. Take it or leave it"

            He gave me a hard glare. "For what?" I asked.

            "For insulting you and me…I think." He replied the last part in a whisper.

            I nodded. I'm shocked. Malfoy made some kind of 'hmph' noise and tried to look somewhere else. I finished my bag and threw it away. I made my way towards the door. Without turning around I said "Thanks Malfoy"

            As I went out, I heard "Your welcome Weasley"

Everybody go 'awwwwwwwwwwwwwww' is little Malfoy warming up to little Weasley. Well you guys wouldn't know but I do. Sorta. Kinda. Okay maybe not. ***readers fall out of their chairs*** Any way review people responding thingie. 

I was cracking up on liltrick89's review I was waiting for somebody to ask the question. But no there will be no romantic relationship between Ginny and Emile. That gives me the creeps too. Sydney you gave me so much support all I have to say is. Thank you! I promise to write longer chapters. I started rewriting the sixth chapter I think it's kind of funny. Of course I watch anime so any physical contact (like punching, falling down stairs, anything like that) is funny. I'm a naughty person. Anyway next chapter is Lesson's from a Vampire. See ya soon. Gawd I sound like a announcer person.


	6. Dangerous Information and Bitchy Ginny

I'm back…with longer chapters. Yay! Anyway…last week was weird I just learned my lesson on not making your friends do Harry Potter cosplay. Bad idea. Very bad idea. We didn't do any scenes in the hallways or anything its just who ever established (me) who's going to be who will most likely to get insulted. So email me on who was who it kind of got old after two days so now we moved on to Star Wars, LoTR and Zelda. My friends are weird ::shakes head::. Okay now story news! Yay! Ginny is going to be slightly blinded in this story because she's in Gryffindor they have a lot more sunlight in their tower then in the Slytherin tower. Just so you know and it kind of makes since. Okay well on with the story!

Moonless Nights

Chapter 6: Dangerous Information and Bitchy Ginny

By Fate's Angel

Morning came a little too fast for Ginny Weasley. Last summer she was going to bed at this time. But then school came along and she had to sleep like normal people do. Well some normal people anyway…

Reluctantly Ginny got up. Her eyes still closed, she got up, her senses getting tune with her surroundings. Ginny's other roommates were rushing around because of the school's new DADA teacher.

'A great thing to start my day off with. My bloody sire' Ginny grumbled.

After doing all her morning routines (with her eyes closed I might add), she went down to the common room. Ginny sensed her brother down with his two best friends.

"Hello, Gin!" Ron greeted. Ginny muttered something inaudible, but Ron guessed it as a 'hello'.

"Gin? Why do you have your eyes closed?" Ron asked.

"Sunlight" Ginny replied as she walked out of the common room. Ron nodded at her reply. When she was gone Hermione asked, "What's with Ginny's eyes?"

Not sure what to say Ron said, "Ginny has an eye condition and her eyes are sensitive in the morning"

Harry nodded believing his best friend but Hermione was too smart for that excuse.

'I'm going to find out Ginny's little secret' Hermione mentally vowed.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Ginny was not having a good morning hour and was dreading the upcoming classes. She was tired, cranky, and partially blind for god knows how long. In other words she was not having a good morning.

Then her minded wandered to what happened last night and with Malfoy. She attacked Malfoy. If someone ever saw that they would probably think she was really desperate. She sighed. Walking down the almost deserted hallway, she passed an alcove and a hand suddenly shot out and grabbed the front of her cloak.

Ginny's back was on the wall. Her eyes flew open and they got accustomed to the darkness. Her brown eyes saw Emile in front of her.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Hermione gasped at the scene before her. She was following her friend's sister (reluctantly) to figure out the truth from her. Hermione didn't hear any struggle or screaming so she assumed that Ginny was okay. Hermione wasn't known for eavesdropping (unless it was for an evil plot) but to cure her curiosity she did so.

*                                                          *                                                          *

"Emile" Ginny said in an annoyed tone.

"What! Is this a way to greet your sire?" Emile said a twinkle in his eyes.

Ginny's eyes narrowed. She sighed 'Why is my sire such a kid?' shaking her head. She asked, "What are you doing here?"

Emile's expression turned serious.

"You know that chap Voldemort," Ginny's head nodded, "well he asked for my services and my child's." Emile continued.

"Did you tell which childe he wanted?" Ginny asked. She was staring to get suspicious.

"Yes" Emile asked.

"Who?"

"You and Draco"

"Merlin! Emile I'm in so much trouble!"

"What about Draco?"

"Who cares about Malfoy!? I'm royally screwed." Ginny said as she slumped against the wall.

"Family feud eh? Well, you have to put that aside." Emile asked.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"You might need to run away with him for awhile." Emile explained.

"What!? Why the hell would I do that?" she exclaimed.

"Voldemort is coming very soon." Emile explained gravely.

Ginny sighed 'Today is not my day' she thought.

"Oh, I got a present for you." Emile said happiness in his voice.

Ginny looked up and Emile handed her a pair of thin black sunglasses.

"What are these for?" Ginny asked.

"For the morning" Emile said matter-of-factly.

Ginny made a small 'oh'. She was about to say 'thank you' but Emile was gone.

'Typical' Ginny thought as she exited the alcove.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Hermione gasped at this new information. 'Ginny's a vampire…Malfoy's a vampire…Voldemort is coming to the school'. All these thoughts ran through Hermione's mind. Hermione was about to run to tell her two best friends but was stopped by a cloaked chest. Backing up she was staring into the blue eyes of Emile.

"P-Professor Argonne." Hermione stuttered.

"Eavesdropping seems out of character for a beautiful girl like you Ms. Granger." Emile said.

Hermione blushed a little at Emile's compliment. But she was dumbfounded at how he got there so fast…

"I trust you heard the conversation Ms. Granger." He continued.

Mouth still agape she nodded a little.

"Good. Now don't tell Mr. Potter or Ginny's brother. Okay?" Emile asked.

Hermione only nodded. Still shocked apparently.

"Good," Emile said as he turned around and began walking down the hall, "See you in class Ms. Granger!"

Regaining her voice Hermione said, "Yes Professor."

*                                                          *                                                          *

            Ginny's vision improved better thanks to Emile's sunglasses. But when students started flooding the halls Ginny was attacked by one question: 'Why do you have sunglasses on?'

            And Ginny said the same answer over and over again (eye condition). She was getting sick of the questions and she just wanted to go back to her dorm and sleep.

            Reaching the Great Hall Ginny went to go sit at the end of the table, to avoid questions from pestering students. Sitting down she scanned the crowd to see if her brother was around but her eyes landed on Malfoy.

            He seemed to be staring at his food quite queasily. Being watched. Draco looked up to a sunglasses-clad Weasley. Draco had to arch an eyebrow at this. Seeing this Ginny immediately turned her head into another direction. Draco smirked.

            The Great Hall filled with students filled with students and some teachers too. Especially Emile. The French DADA teacher was getting appreciative looks from most of the female population of the school. Emile ignored them; he smiled and waved to Ginny. The girls saw this and there faces went immediately sour. They glared at Ginny enviously while Ginny sighed and shook her head.

            Students started leaving for their first class. Seeing she had nothing to do Ginny started to leave for her first class. DADA.

            Ginny didn't why the hell Dumbledore put Slytherins and Gryffindors together in the classroom. He was setting the teacher a certain death wish. She sighed and shook her head at her headmaster's logic. (A/N: With DADA they put 6th and 7th years together)

            Ginny hurried to her class. The classroom was pretty much full. And extremely loud. Insults were flying from both parties and it seemed that a fight broke out with two boys. A small circle was watching the scuffle. In other words, the place was in chaos. Other people were in small groups talking amongst themselves. Ginny really wanted to avoid any human contact for the rest of the day. If she was lucky, maybe even the whole year.

            Ginny went towards the back of the classroom. Towards the farthest corner of the room.

            'Nobody will bother me here' Ginny thought as she put all her books down and took off her glasses and promptly went to sleep.

            Draco eyed the room. He surveyed it was in chaos. He didn't like to be in the middle of chaos unless he created it. Draco looked over to his right from where he was standing and saw a head of red hair. He raised his eyebrow in amusement.

            'We need to stop meeting like this' Draco thought.

            Swaggering over to where Ginny slept Draco threw himself in the seat next to Ginny. Ginny feeling his presence looked up and gave him an annoyed look, "Must you always disturb my sleep." She said.

            "Is that a way to greet me?"

            "No it would contain physical abuse." Ginny replied.

            Draco looked a little taken back by her comeback. 'Ohhhh a feisty one' he thought. A smirk growing on his face.

            Ginny's eyes narrowed at his growing smirk. Oh she hated that smirk!

            "So why are you next to me?" Ginny asked, "Why can't you go sit with your girlfriend?"

            At the mention of Pansy Draco's face turned sour. Spotting Pansy she was desperately giving him come-hither looks. Draco turned away a look of disgust on his face.

            "She's not my girlfriend." Draco muttered.

            "Whatever," Ginny said, rolling her eyes.

            Suddenly the door burst open and the professor walked in. The students rushed to their seats. Most of the girls sat up front while most of the boys sat in the back.

            Ginny propped her head up with her arms waiting to be called so she could go back to sleep.

            "Malfoy, Draco." Emile called out.

            "Here!" Draco said while raising his hand.

            A few faces turned around to face him and his partner. Thus began a lot of whispering because of Draco's choice partnering.

            Ron wasn't all too happy about his arrangement. Some of the students could tell by the growing redness on his face and his hands were clenching.

            Ginny gave her brother an annoyed look. She sighed the poor girl wanted some sleep!

            "Weasley, Virginia." Emile called out again.

            "Here," Ginny replied while raising her hand.

            'Finally!' Ginny thought as she closed her eyes, 'I can get some sleep'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::wipes head:: Whew! This was a long chapter! I hope you guys are happy :P. Anyway this is one those info stupid chapters. I promise there won't be anymore of these chapters but now there is a plot! Yay! Go me! Okay anyway the characters comebacks that I made suck. So just try to ignore those okay. Anyway the next chapter is very crucial in the story because there is some parts about how Ginny got sired and what got passed on to her. So I hope the next chapter is exciting. This one was just…just… so damn boring. 

E-mail me: Fates_angel7@yahoo.com for comments, questions, or stuff. Yeah…


	7. Meeting Virginia Weasley

Hey! I updated really, really fast. My beta edited in 55 minutes. The stupid idiot…anyway. I wasn't going to upload this chapter tonight but I did anyway. I'm so tired and bored. Maybe it's the effects of playing MGS2 for like 5 hours…naw. Okay I promised I won't make another lame chapter but I did unintentionally. I wrote the rough draft at like midnight so I was slightly brain dead and dreading the next day. Anyway you are probably tired of hearing me complain and stuff so read! Oh yeah I hiked up the rating to PG-13 for just some cuss words and some "adult" themes. Oh yeah Blaise is a guy in this fic.

Disclaimer: I am JK Rowling god dammit! I will prove it! ***Suddenly some lawyers drag me away** screaming* Lawyer: She does not own Harry Potter…seriously. She doesn't. Stop looking at me like that! Go read the damn story!

That was a real weird disclaimer. Remember I'm tired…

Moonless Nights

By Fate's Angel

Chapter 7: Meeting Virginia Weasley

            Fortunately the day passed by quickly for sleep Ginny. Then it was evening and dinnertime. Ginny wasn't in the best of moods when dinnertime came around. She was hungry, cranky, sleepy, and people wouldn't leave her alone!

            Sitting with her brother wasn't making anything better. He seemed to be really upset just because of that morning. She shook her head, she didn't understood her brother's logic at all. Ginny almost fell asleep when…

            'Ginny…' a feminine voice called.

            Ginny's head snapped up, then realizing who the voice was, the poor girl let out a groan.

            Hearing her groan Ron snapped out of being angry and asked, "Ginny are you okay?"

            "Yes Ron" Ginny muttered.

            Ron sighed in relief then went back to eating and talking.

            Ginny sighed and she started to push her food around on her plate.

            'Ginny…' the feminine voice called again a little louder, her voice ringing through her head.

            Ginny started to rub her temples to sooth an oncoming headache. She excused herself, rushing to get to her safe haven of her bed.

            Walking down the hallways, the voice called again 'Ginny!' only louder. Ginny's ears started to ring from the noise.

            'What!' Ginny snapped.

            'Oh, good I was wondering if you could hear me' the feminine voice said.

            Ginny mentally growled.

            'That's very unladylike' the voice scolded.

            'Oh, just shut it!'

            'Tsk, tsk, well, then goodnight!' the voice said.

            'What!? No!' Ginny shouted.

            And the she fainted.

*                                                                      *                                              *

            Mist surrounded Ginny as she awoke in her mind. To her this wasn't unusual, it happened a couple of times, but the cause was…unusual.

            Standing up (she had been laying on the ground) she surveyed her surroundings and her expression turned to one of annoyance. Hearing a click-clack of shoes she turned to the source of the noise.

            The silhouette of a figure was emerging from the mist. Emerging from the mist   the figure had on the usual Hogwarts attire with black combat boots.  The shadow looked female, tall, and skinny. Her hair, crimson and long, which hung about to mid back, had black tips. Her skin was ghost white and looked like silk. The teenage girl stopped when she was toe to toe with Ginny.

            Red eyes staring into brown eyes, Ginny Weasley was staring back at her self.

            "Why hello Ginny." The girl greeted.

            Ginny stayed silent.

            "Well isn't that rude," the teenager said hotly, " Don't you want to know why you are here?"

            Ginny expression didn't change.

            "Fine then we'll stay her until your desire for hunger will wake you up." The girl said.

            Ginny sighed, "Okay, why am I here Virginia?"

            "Oh don't you know," Virginia made a small giggle, "That he is going to release me and him."

            "What do you mean?" Ginny asked confused, "Who's 'him'?"

            "Oh you know the other vampire. That cute blonde one."

            "Malfoy!?"

            "Yeah that's the one!" Virginia said excitedly, "He has such a cute…"

            But Ginny tuned out Virginia's happy chatter. Going over the new information she can only come to one question. Why? Why? Why? Why does Voldemort need her and Draco? Why did she want to release her inner evil? Why? Why? Why?

            "He probably has such a cute smile…if he ever does," Virginia sighed, "And…"

            "Virginia!" Ginny snapped.

            "What!?"

            "Can I go now?"

            Virginia made a small 'oh' then her head snapped up and a smirk on her face.

            "Well aren't you going to be in a good position." Virginia said.

            "What! What are you saying?" Ginny asked.

            Virginia made a small giggle.

            "You'll see." She snapped her fingers and Ginny was gone.

*                                                                                  *                                              *

            Ginny awoke facing a black cloak. She could sense she was moving…carried in somebody's arms. Draco's arms.

            "Draco…" Ginny muttered.

            Then she slipped back to unconsciousness.

            Draco heard his name and looked at the girl in his arms.

            'What the hell am I doing?' he thought.

            Taking her down to the Slytherin tower probably wasn't the best idea, but he had to get her out of the hallways.

            Once to the portrait he whispered the password ('mort') and went into the common room.

            Surprisingly the common room was empty for one person.

            Blaise set his book down and raised an eyebrow in amusement. Sure girls fell all over Draco, but this was becoming ridiculous.

            Draco made a curt nod to Blaise and went up the 7th year boy's dorms. Blaise decided to follow. 'This should be entertaining' Blaise thought.

*                                                                                  *                                              *

            Draco set the red headed vampire down on his bed. He proceeded to take off her cloak and then slid the girl under the silk covers.

            "What is she doing her?" a voice called from the doorway said.

            Draco stayed silent, eyes still trained on Ginny. Trying to figure out why she fainted.

            "Where did you find her?" Blaise questioned.

            "In the hallway." Draco replied.

            "Oh, maybe she fainted from exhaustion." Blaise reasoned.

            "Vampires don't faint from exhaustion." Draco snapped.

            Blaise was a little taken back. He knew Draco was a vampire, thanks to Lucius, but the Weasley girl too.

            The room was silent. Draco was in his own world thinking of the reasons why Ginny might have fainted. And Blaise was off in his world trying to figure everything out.

            "…so do you know what happened?" Blaise asked.

            Draco's shoulders seem to stiffen, his jaws clenched. Irritated.

            "No!' Draco snapped, "Why don't you go do something for me?"

            Blaise's eyes furrowed "Like what?"

            "Get us some blood."

            "Blood?" Blaise's face seemed to pale a little bit.

            "Yeah, go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves for some." Draco ordered.

            Blaise nodded then exited.

            Draco sighed as he sat down at the end of the bed. He was exhausted putting all that mental strain on a girl. A Weasley girl as a matter-of-fact.

            He prayed no one came in and sees her. He would be ruined! A few minutes later Blaise came in with tow plastic bags of blood. He handed them to Draco then assumed his position at the doorway once more.

            "Leave." Draco ordered.

            "What?" Blaise asked confused.

            "I said leave." Draco snapped.

            Blaise nodded and silently left.

            Draco got up from his position he went to stand over Ginny.

            "Weasley…" he said softly.

            Draco nudged her a little then called "Weasley" again.

            Ginny's eyes suddenly flew open. Her eyes quickly going side to side. Draco was amused by her alertness. But that was quickly dashed away when he noticed Ginny's eyes were red.

            'Aw shit.' Draco thought.

            Then Ginny sensed it. Blood. Wonderful sweet fresh blood. Her eyes narrowed into a predatory glean.

            Draco backed up a bit. He wasn't scared; he just remembered what happened last time…

            Then Ginny pounced. Sheets and pillows went everywhere.

            Draco was on the floor his arms pinned above his head. Ginny was straddling him, her face mere inches away from him. Her crimson hair curtaining both of their faces.

            Draco felt Ginny's hot breath on his face. Her body pressed against his. His senses were starting to overload. Desires seem to curl in the pit of his stomach.

            Draco closed his eyes to hold back a groan. 'If she stays like this I will take her here and now. Even if she is a Weasley…' Draco thought.

            Draco felt Ginny shift and felt one of his hands was empty. Then he felt her get off him. Draco held back a groan of disappointment. He opened his eyes to see her sitting on his bed, sucking on her blood bag.

            Draco sat up in an Indian style position then began sucking on his own blood. The room was silent once again.

            Ginny finished first and she threw the blood bag somewhere in the messy dorm room. Ginny got up and stretched, refreshed after her meal. She noticed Draco and smirked, "Thanks for the meal, Draco"

            She went over to Draco, bent down, and gave him a peck on the cheek. Then gathered up her things and bounced out of the dorm.

            Draco sat there dumbfounded by the last few seconds. Then his expression grew dark.

            'Bitch'

Yay! It's the end of the dumb chapter. I thought this was a little boring especially at the end but whatever. The thing is I know how I am going to end this. But I just need to fill up the middle part. Which sucks…anyway. The next chapter is the Announcement. What could Dumbledore be announcing? And Draco is still trying to figure Ginny Weasley. 


	8. A mystery and a story

Sorry I haven't updated. I wanted to revise this chapter cause it sounded stupid. It sounded too Buffy. So, I decided to change the explaining part at the end. Hope ya like!

Key: _Italics are communicating with between the characters minds. Telepathy in other words _

Disclaimer: Does it look like I own this?

Moonless Nights

Chapter 8: A story and a mystery

By Fate's Angel

***Draco's POV***

You know vampires have the ability to figure things out for the rest of their undead lives. But me, I'm too impatient to figure one thing out. To figure her out. A pathetic little Weasley.

I couldn't get any sleep because of last night's events. And this morning didn't relieve me of her either. Breakfast just sucked. It made me think more, while starring at me disgusting food. My day didn't get any better…it got worse.

Leaving the Great Hall, I headed towards my DADA class. I heard footsteps behind me after awhile. I knew it was her. She brushed past me. Her lips red from the blood lollipop she was sucking on and her brothers-hand-me-down hightops squeaking down the halls. I scowled.

'Bitch…'

* * * 

Late evening I was fed up! I see her everywhere. I smell her everywhere! She distracted me the whole fucking day!

Before dinnertime I found little Miss Distraction in the library. She was reading some text book. I didn't care. I walked over to her. I took her book out of her grasp, she immediately looked up, and was about to protest but… "Weasley, what the hell is wrong with you?" I whispered furiously.

Her face went from shock to anger in a few seconds, "What are you talking about?" she snarled.

"Oh don't play dumb," I countered, "First you attacked me, then you fainted, then you attacked me again! What is wrong with you!?"

She seemed taken back. Little Weasley sighed and rubber her temples. I sat down next to her, "C'mon. Tell me." I urged.

After a tense few seconds, she gave in, "Fine, fine. I'll tell you if you leave me alone."

I nodded then she began…

***Ginny's POV SUMMER***

The day started out normal. The sky was cloudless and the birds were chirping. Even the banging and screaming of Fred, George, and my mom. The day was normal. Things go wrong on a normal day.

A walk around the quiet forest was a blessing for me. Sometimes my crazy house gets to me. Milling around taking in everything. I sat down on a tree stump. The sky was the last thing I saw when…I was normal.

When I woke up, I was gasping. I felt like I was dying. I couldn't get breath. I was panicking. I thought I was going to die. Then a cut wrist was shoved at me. The blood pouring from the open wound. 

A man's voice said, "Drink."

I try to resist but the smell of blood overwhelmed. I wanted to live. I clamped my mouth on his wrist. Sucking greedily. I heard him wince. Eventually pulled me away. I hungered for more. Then he commanded me to "sleep" and so I did.

When I woke up again. I heard my mother crying. I heard her heartbeat. I heard little things I wouldn't hear. I could hear **everything**. And it hurt so much. I wanted to be buried under the ground. Away from all the noise. My eyes open, reluctantly, to the familiar ceiling of my bedroom.

I started to sit up but my mother crushed me. She sobbed into my shirt. I heard her say something about "dying", I didn't much care at the time.

"How did I get here?" I asked.

"A nice young man rescued you." My mom replied happily.

"Rescued…me"

My mother looked sad, "Ginny," she said and took my hand, "You were attacked by a vampire"

She went silent. I felt around on my neck, with my other hand. I found two puncture marks.

"So, that means…", my mother nodded sadly.

I felt numb. My room was silent. Suddenly my mother got up, then helped me up and guided out of my room.

"Let's meet your savior."

***Regular POV***

Draco leaned back in his chair. "So, your savior is your sire."

Ginny nodded.

"You still haven't answered my question, Weasley."

"I'm getting there." Ginny spat.

Draco put his hands up in a mock surrender. She sighed, and then rubbed her temples again.

"This started way before I became a vampire. Way before that. It all started in my first year…"

***Ginny First Year***

My body felt numb to the cold floor. I knew I was about to die. But the hope of Harry saving me was my only warmth to be impending doom. 

'_You betrayed me Tom!' _I thought.

'_Why yes I did. Wasn't it a great plan!'_ Tom 'said'.

'_No!'_

_'Tsk. Tsk. Nobody understands a great mind.'_

_'Or a mind of a monster!'___

Tom made an annoyed noise, '_Yes well it's a pity that you don't understand.'_

_'Harry will save me!' _I thought with hope.

'_I know' _said Tom, he sounded annoyed, '_Then he will save the damsel in distress and I will be destroyed. And everybody lived happily ever after.'_

Some how my body chilled even more. He didn't sound defeated. Tom was expecting this. What was he thinking? 

'_But,' _Tom continued, '_ You__, physically will be saved, but not your mind.'_

_'What!?'___

_'You see I will live forever inside of you. I will be that dark power inside. The dark presence in the back of your mind!'_

I thought he gone mad. Of course he's mad. He's the Dark Lord himself!

With a fiendish grin he lifted his wand and done the spell.

***Normal POV****

"So, what happened after that?" Draco asked.

"Harry saved me. And it was a happy ending as Tom said. But I wasn't happy. That dark presence haunted me for the next 5 years." Ginny explained.

"So…"

"I'm getting there. I'm getting there." Ginny continued, "When I got my vampiric powers they manifested that dark presence into a conscience. And she bugged me for the rest of my summer."

"So that's why you fainted"

Ginny sighed, "Yes, she decided to pop in for a visit. Stupid girl."

Draco nodded his head in understanding. But there was one question that was nagging in the back of his head, "Do all people get the evil presence from the Dark Lord?"

"Sometimes, just depends if the Dark Lord wants to use that person later." Ginny explained.

Draco thought hard on this. If his father known all about this presence thing…'Crap' Draco thought. 

Ginny started packing her things up. Signaling their conversation was over. 

"Remember Draco. Don't bother me" Ginny reminded.

Draco snorted and smirked while Ginny walked out of the library.

Okay that's it! Gosh this took me awhile! I like this version better. Its not to Buffy. I will have another chapter up by tomorrow. I hope. Sorry if there is any grammar mistakes. I didn't go over too well.


	9. Stupid Vampire Relatives!

Hey two chapters in one night! Huzzah! Anyway this chapter is short and it is set three weeks after the last chapter. God I feel like George Lucas. Kind of funny I guess. But we get to read about some of Ginny's vampire relatives.

Disclamier: I don't own. 'Nuff said.

Moonless Nights

Chapter 9: Stupid Vampire Relatives!

By Fate's Angel

***Ginny's POV***

            The most amazing happened today. Well, besides that Malfoy left me alone for about 3 weeks. But Hogwarts is hosting a Halloween ball. You can tell I don't sound excited. Let me get to the other part of my misery. A new band is going to be playing. Not any other band, but a vampire band. Not just any vampire band, but my brother's and sister's vampire band. Merlin is probably rolling in his stupid grave laughing. And Emile must be the evil scheming bastard who planned this. He really is trying to make me miserable.

            You probably think I am ashamed of being a vampire, or of other vampires. I'm not ashamed of being a vampire. It's just that other vampires are kind of…let me put it lightly…creepy. 

            Especially my brothers and sisters. They are weird and have sick perverted humor (shudders). Oh and another 'coincidental' thing. They won a costume shop in Hogsmeade. I swear Emile is trying to set me up, so I can be miserable, scared, embarrassed for the whole fucking year. (Sigh) Tomorrow we go to Hogsmeade for costumes. Aw crap.

            *                                              *                                              *

Short. Yes. A set up for new characters. Kind of. But they won't be in the story for a long time. So no worry. And maybe next chapter we might here of Voldemort's plan. OOOHHHHH! And I will update on my birthday. Which is next Saturday!


	10. Countdown and Preparations

            Hey! I'm back. ::Ducks when many gets thrown at her:: I'm sorry! Please forgive me!!!!!!!! Okay anyway enough of my sob story. I have another chapter. WhooHoo! Oh yeah, please re-read chapter 8 the last part of it. I changed it. A bit. Nothing drastic. Okay, anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Well…Duh!

Moonless Nights

Chapter 10: Countdown and Preparation

By Fate's Angel

***Ginny's Pov***

            Hogsmeade was fun when you're normal. But being a vampire is a whole other story.

            Standing outside of my "relatives" costume shop, I had feelings of apprehension.

            The shop looked like it would have been a nice shop if the windows weren't painted black and they didn't put two gargoyles outside that sing a weird Halloween song. Then, the shop would haven been peachy. Eh, it's their shop.

            I opened the door and screaming Muggle instruments met me. Some passersby stopped to see where the noise was coming from.

            They abruptly stopped and there were hushed voices in the shop and some quick light footsteps. Out of the dark abyss of the shop came a familiar head.

            Dark tanned and with a head of different shades of brown…It was Sarah!

            Sarah's eyes adjusted to the outside brightness. Then her eyes widened realized that I was standing in front of her.

            "Ginny" Sarah exclaimed as she pulled me into a hug.

            I returned her hug. She took a step back and she looked me over.

            "Good it will fit" she said.

            "What?"

            "You'll see. Just come inside" as she pulled me into the dark shop.

***Two weeks later***

***Draco's Pov***

            Dumbledore is an old cot. Making us go to a dance. And wear costumes! What is wrong with that man!?

            This situation became worse when Pansy started gnawing my arm again. She's making huge hints that I should go with her. I'm a Malfoy, I don't go to dances with a pug-faced dead weight.

            Now, if I went with little Weasley I might enjoy it. Or maybe not. She's a Weasley…yet a vampire. They kind of cancel each other out…but what I doing thinking of a Weasley!

            Hmmm…now, for a costume…I haven't really thought of that. Ah now I know I will go as myself. No, no not just regular self but vampire self. It will be simple starve for a bit try not to eat people and I'm sure to have a good time. Who am I kidding?! This is going to suck!

            Before you berate me about length. I'm having a slight creative block. This means I have way too many story ideas. Okay, anyway, re-read chapter 8. Oh and sorry for the time jumps. Things are going to start get interesting. Please Review!


	11. The Costume and an Evil Plot

Yay! I'm back! Sorry for the long wait. Between track and To Kill the Mockingbird school just sucked. Okay, anyway short chapter. I'm so sorry for that its just an intro for the big chapter coming up. And things will get exciting in the next chapter!

Disclaimer: Well, let's see I own Emile, and the band  members. That's about it.

Moonless Nights

Chapter 11: The Costume and an Evil Plot

By: Fate's Angel 

***The Day before the Ball***

            Ginny took a look at her costume. It was hanging on the side of her bed, lifeless. The costume looked beautiful, but a bit revealing. It was made up of a white skirt with a gold front piece on it, a gold backless bikini along with a gold headdress. Ginny was suppose to be Akasha, The Queen of the Damned.

            Sarah thought it would be a cool costume. But in retrospect Ginny was going to get a lot of looks from the opposite sex and her brother. 

            Elsewhere an evil plot was brewing in a deep dark cave…

            Arthur Hendrix was a respectable man. He had money, a good job, a wife. But Arthur has a deep secret, he's a deatheater.

            Well, a reluctant deatheater. His family has been in this deal for ages. He was one of the most important ones. So important and valuable he could replace Lucius! Arthur threw that thought away; he was Lucius's partner after all. He couldn't betray him.

            Since Arthur was second to Lucius, he knew everything. The plot with Lucius's kid and some girl at the Halloween Ball. Oh yes, he was going to watch in guilt.

***The Day of the Ball***

            The day of the ball was chaos especially in the morning. The vampire band arrived during breakfast, setting up their electrical equipment. Now you wonder, how can muggle electrical things, work in the magical world? Well, a Wizard company made these ofudas (Japanese magic paper things…I kind of forgot) with pure magic in them. You slap them on to something muggle and they work! But they can only last for a certain number of hours.

            The band setting up was chaotic enough. Many students 'ohh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the musical instruments. And hauling a drum kit from out side was enough trouble.

            Other students were making lat minute preparations, make-ups, break-ups, or trying to find a date.

            Ginny wanted to go alone. Many guys didn't take the hint and bugged her with **the** question. She was tempted to suck them dry. But that would be too messy…

            Draco was having the same problem only a little different. 

            Every girl who try to ask him would get scared off by Pansy. This was a good thing and a bad thing. The good thing was girls stopped asking. The bad thing was Pansy.

            When the sun had set students were frantically getting ready. Ginny didn't have any trouble. Her hair hung down with small little bags on the side of her face. Ginny's roommates gasped and complimented her left and right.

            She peered out of her dorm room to see if Ron was anywhere. Only Neville and Seamus were chatting in the Commons. She snuck downstairs and out the portrait door. Ginny sighed in relief when she didn't get caught.

            She half walked, half ran to the Great Hall. Many stopped and gawked at Ginny. Ginny was a little embarrassed at this attention, but she kept her stride.

            As she got near the entrance the noise of people swelled. The festivities were beginning. As she opened the door, the ball began…

Whoo Pee! A chapter done! Sorry about the shortness. If you know a little about Japanese culture or watch way too much anime you would know what an ofuda is. Okay anyway, isn't Ginny's costume cool! Okay next time, I promise, a longer chapter. I swear. Please review!


	12. The Dance and the Attack

Yay! I have another chapter out. This one is a long one. And it has a kind of a weird cliffhanger. Anyway if there are any grammar mistakes blame that on my beta. And there is any spelling mistakes. Crap! So, on with the story!

Disclamier: I don't own HP. Actually I rather own Final Fantasy 7. ^_^ oh yeah I don't own the song 'Cold' by Static-X

Moonless Nights

Chapter 12: The Dance and the Attack

By: Fate's Angel

            Ginny entered the doorway and was greeted by Emile

            "Ah the costume suits you well," Emile exclaimed.

            "Why, thank you. I believed you picked this out." Ginny asked.

            Emile didn't say anything, so Ginny took that as a 'yes'.

            Emile looped Ginny's arm around his and they headed towards the side.

            "I've observed that you have been sleeping in my class." Emile said.

            "Because I was tired." Ginny whined.

            Emile chuckled, "Well, you could learn something very useful in my class."

            Emile chuckled again, and then strode away. Ginny was left at the punch stand. She watched the band set up and test their equipment.

            But Ginny didn't see Ron enter the Great Hall with his two best friends.

            ***

            Ron thought he was a little late, but seeing that everybody wasn't there, he was early. Harry and Hermione were trailing slowly behind him too drunk in their love. Ron's costume was a knight while Harry and Hermione went as Romeo and Juliet. While Ron was heading towards the ball earlier, he had an unpleasant encounter with Malfoy.

            Malfoy made a comment about his costume being made out of tin cans. Noticing Malfoy having fangs, Ron's comeback was something about biting someone.

            Malfoy's face turned to an annoyed expression. Ron was tensed for an so he could hex him. Ron was surprised when Malfoy walked away without uttering a word.

            Which puts us back to the present situation.

            ***

            Ron was looking around recognizing some people but not many others. One person caught his eye. She was standing next to the punch table watching the band set up.

            'She looks familiar…' Ron thought, 'Red hair…pale skin…freckles…Wait a minute that's Ginny!'

            Ron marched over to Ginny and took her by the arm.

            "Ginny! Why are you prancing around half-naked?!" Ron exclaimed.

            A few party-goers turned to look where the out burst came from.

            "Ron, this is my costume." Ginny said calmly.

            "What!? Wait till I-"Ron was cut off when Dumbledore started his speech to kick off the ball.

            "Welcome to our 2nd Annual Halloween Ball!"

            Students cheered.

            "Our guest band tonight is the Blood Crypts! Be careful and have fun!"

            The bad started playing 'Cold' while the party was on its course, unfortunately so was Ron's ranting.

            "Wait till I tell Mum-"Ron was interrupted again by Draco Malfoy.

            Ginny quirked an eyebrow at Malfoy's presence.

            "Two Weasley's fighting. How exciting." Draco said sarcastically.

            Ron turned another shade of red.

            Draco's eyes turned towards Ron's. Draco's eyes turned bright red then swirly.

            "You will let you sister have a dance with me."

            Ron nodded numbly while Ginny smiled in amusement.

            "I accept." Ginny replied.

            Draco took Ginny's hand and led her towards the dance floor.

            When the dance couple were out of Ron's sight. His head snapped up and looked around. Then noticing Ginny was not there he went to go search for his rouge sister. 

            Meanwhile on the dance floor the non-romantic vampire couple, were dancing formally.

            "So, you used thrall on my brother." Ginny said wryly.

            "Of course! You wouldn't have gotten away from him otherwise." Draco said logically. 

            "True."

            "So, aren't you going to thank me?"

            "No."

            "Why not?"

            "Because you're still a slimy ferret."

            "I thought we got pass that."

            "Well, obviously I didn't."

            Draco stayed quiet after the last comment. They danced out the song. Then started on the next one.

            ***

            Meanwhile, outside on the Hogwarts ground, trouble was brewing.

            30 DeathEaters had apparited and were heading to the ball.

            At the ball the band were starting on the next song, when suddenly the door burst open. Endless black mass poured into the Great Hall. Students were screaming and running, trying to get away.

            The professors moved to protect the students.

            "QUIET!!" Lucius ordered. 

            All movement stopped and the room turned deathly quiet. The DeathEaters were covering all exits. The professors took up defensive positions. The vampire band stood ready to attack.

            "Now! I want my son and the female Weasley out now!" Lucius ordered.

            A few moments later, two DeathEaters brought out two reluctant vampires. 

            "I found them, sir!" one of the DeathEaters reported.

            "Good, good." Lucius complimented.

            "Father!", Draco yelled, "What are you doing here!?"

            "Good question, my boy!" Lucius said. 

            Lucius stated pacing. His leather boots made clicking echoes. 

            "You two, "pointing to Ginny and Draco, "are very important! You have something that Voldemort wants!"

            Some students cringed at the mention of Voldemort, while others gasped at their soon to be enemies.

            "This will be a good show!" Lucius continued, "Just watch!"

            Lucius pointed his wand and started muttering words. While the ritual was proceeding, Draco and Ginny's eyes turned bright red. Then their bodies were surrounded by white light. After a few seconds it receded, while Lucius put down his wand and smirked. 

            Draco and Ginny looked normal. Their bodies didn't look any different.

            Ginny smirked, her eyes narrowed, "We're baa~ck!" 

That was a long chapter. My wrist hurt. Ow! Okay, next chapter should be by next week. I think. Please Review!


	13. A New Draco and Ginny

Hey! I'm back! Sorry this isn't a long chapter. I had a lot of crap to do this week then next. I have to do this audition thing tomorrow for upper classmen drums. And my friend who plays drums isn't helping me very much. So, I tried to draw this out, but I really couldn't. I'm so sorry. But a lot of things kind of happen in this chapter. As some people say short and sweet. 

Disclaimer: Don't own. You guys already knew that.

Moonless Nights

Chapter 13: A New Draco and Ginny

By: Fate's Angel

            "I'm baa~ck!"

            Time seemed to stop. No sound was made. No movement was made. The same thoughts were running through people's heads. 'What is going on?' 'What happened?' 'Did the spell work?' 'Are we going to die?'

            A movement was made. A boy with clanky armor on came through.

            "Ginny!" Ron yelled.

            The so-called Ginny turned her head towards Ron's direction.

            "Ron!" Ron stopped in his tracks. Perspiration ran down his face. His muscles were tensed for an attack. His feet stood glued to the floor. Every body held their breaths at the tense moment.

            "Ginny," Ron tried again, "What happened?"

            "Ron…Ginny is dead." The so-called Ginny said.

            "What!? What do you mean!? You're right here!" Ron exclaimed, pointing at her.

            "Ginny is dead, Ron! I am now Virginia." Virginia said.

            "And I'm Dracul!" a voice bellowed. 

            Dracul stepped next to Virginia with a smirk

            "Ginny get away from him!" Ron exclaimed.

            "I'm not Ginny. I'm Virginia!" Virginia yelled.

            Ron took Virginia's arm and try to move her by force.

            "Ron let go!"

            "No!"

            Virginia's eyes sparked red, she started to gather energy.

            "I told you." Virginia whispered. 

            The next moment Ron was thrown back by an invisible force. His body hit the nearest wall. There was a sickening smack when his head hit the wall. Ron's body slid down the wall. Unconscious. 

            Lucius smirked in amusement. 'They will be a great ally' he thought.

            "Well this was a great show and all! But we have to make our leave!" Lucius said.

            "And mark my words," Lucius continued," The Dark Lord will rise once again!"

            One by one DeathEaters apparited. The last two were Virginia and Dracul

            ***

            DeathEaters landed in a field away from civilization. A few moments later some carriages and horses stopped by the group.

            "We'll be heading towards my man. Draco and Virginia ride with me." Lucius announced. 

            "It's Dracul." Dracul muttered but Lucius didn't here him.

            The troop boarded the carriages and they set off.

            In Lucius's carriage, Lucius tried to start a conversation, but with his son's hateful upon him, he stopped.

            Virginia was bored. She hoped they would get to the manor soon. Her eyes were about to close and her head rested on Dracul's shoulder, her eyes closing.

            Lucius was surprised by the small affection. Draco never let anyone touch him. Lucius kept note of this. It could be a very useful fact…

            Dracul noticed that Virginia was asleep, and he was going to sleep himself. Dracul put his arm around her shoulders, so she wouldn't fall down, and rested his head on the window. The rhythm of the carriage slowly put him to sleep.

            ***

            When the rocking stopped, somebody was shaking Dracul awake. A little blurry eyed, he tried to focus his vision. A silky voice in his ear said, "We're here." Then the person took his hand and led him out. Dracul still focusing his eyes met a stone gray building. Its Roman pillars held up a veranda roof. Many windows graced its front side.

            Next to Dracul was Virginia. Her lips curled in to a small smile.

            Dracul's head turned towards Virginia. He was stunned by Virginia's beauty. He couldn't get a good look at her since they were moving so fast before.

            Virginia turned to Dracul. She smirked and gave him 'I-know-what-you-are-thinking' look. Dracul smirked also; he put his hands on her hips and pulled her close. Their faces were mere inches from each other. When Lucius interrupted them. 

            "Ahem," he cleared his throat, "Please refrain form each other, until we get to Voldemort."

            The doors opened automatically as they were entering. A blonde woman greeted them at the threshold.

            "Narcissa," Lucius nodded.

            "Lucius," Narcissa greeted.

            Lucius continued on in to the dark hallways of the manor, while the teenagers were sidetracked.

            "My son…you are…a lot different." Narcissa said thoughtfully.

            "Yes, I have become more powerful." Dracul explained. 

            "Yes, yes, you have. Hmmm be careful my son." Narcissa warned.

            "I will, mother." Dracul said as he kissed his mother on the cheek. 

            The older blonde woman turned to the silent smirking redhead. 

            "Ahh, you, must be Virginia." Narcissa assumed.

            Virginia nodded, and then wandered off to follow Dracul.

            "Please take care of my son." Narcissa asked.

            "I will." Virginia vowed.

            She walked in to the dark hallways to await her master. 

God, I'm going to eventually get injured. Next week I have finals. So, don't expect me not to update. I don't really study for anything and I'm still an 'A' student. Well, anyway, please REVIEW!


	14. Explanations and Blood Shed

Konnichiwa! Sorry I haven't been updating. I had a party and it's SUMMER! So, without further or do the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Oh, and 17 more days!

Moonless Nights

By: Fate's Angel

Ch.14: Explanations and Blood Shed

After the evil wizards left the ball, everybody dispersed to their towers. Investigation was beginning and Aurors were contacted and were on their way. The teachers gathered at Dumbledore's office to discuss the matter at hand.

            To his friends' dismay, Ron wanted to know what happened to his sister. Busting in to an emergency meeting was a sure way to find out.

"What the heck happened?" Ron yelled. Behind him were Harry and Hermione, who also wanted to figure out this mystery. 

"Ron, calm down," Dumbledore said, "We are trying to figure out what happened to Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy." 

"Who cares about Malfoy! I just want to know what happened to my sister!" Ron seethed.

Snape sent Ron a withering glare for the Malfoy comment.

"Miss Weasley is with Voldemort." Snape said matter-of-factly.

"I know that," Ron said annoyed, "I just want to know why she went psycho on us!"

The room went silent. They didn't know the answer to this question. Except maybe one…

"Let me answer that," said Emile stepping out of the shadows.

"Ahh…Emile do tell." Dumbledore said.

Emile's expression turned somber when he started his story, "I use to be in an alliance with Voldemort-"

"So, that means you're a Death-"Ron was cut off.

"Was, Ron, was," Emile explained.

"I use to visit Voldemort for military issues. He wanted me to sire some of his men."

"So, they wouldn't die." Hermione finished.

"Correct, I never really agreed to this. I left and he hasn't really seen me for ages. He probably knows that I'm back now." Emile sighed.

"So, what about my sister" Ron said urgently.

"I'm getting there. This whole thing started way back with the Tom Riddle incident. Tom Riddle put some kind of curse on her. It was just dark magic but when I sired her, her power amplified. So, Ginny has two people in her mind. Ginny, the innocent, and Virginia, the one you just saw hours ago."

Everybody stiffened. 

"What about Draco?" Snape asked.

"The same thing happened to him." Emile explained.

Snape cursed, "Why didn't Lucius tell me?"

"He probably didn't want you to meddle or anything." Emile reasoned.

Snape went silent with a thoughtful look on his face.

For the first time Harry spoke, "How do we defeat them?"

Everyone turned to Emile for the answer. His blue eyes looked sad.

"I don't know."

Meanwhile in an underground cavern. Voldemort met with his new recruits. Dracul and Virginia walked into the brightly lit cavern.

"Ahh….my children." Voldemort hissed.

Voldemort was more in the back of the cave, hidden by the shadows. Torchlight surrounded them and shadows of DeathEaters watched them with narrowed eyes.

"Come here, come here." Voldemort beckon.

Dracul and Virginia glided to where Voldemort was. They kneeled right before him.

"Children you have returned from you sleep." Voldemort said proudly.

He pointed to a cluster of DeathEaters.

"Will the Parkinson clan please step forward?" Voldemort announced.

Three cloaked figures stepped forward. They revealed themselves as Mr. Parkinson, Mrs. Parkinson, and Pansy.

"Your disloyalty has proved fatal," Voldemort turned from the shocked family to Dracul and Virginia, "Kill them."

The vampire couple smirked and proceeded to hunt their prey.

With inhuman speed, Draco sunk his teeth into Mr. Parkinson. He made a silent scream as his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. He sank to the ground as he slowly lost blood.

Next was Pansy's mother she had the same fate as her husband.

Both kills were by Dracul.

Now, Pansy was scared. She didn't know where Virginia was. She backed away from her dead parents.

Dracul watched the scared girl. He smirked, 'Oh, Virginia please stop playing.' A feminine voiced answered, 'You're no fun.'

The scared girl looked around for help. But she found none. Pansy backed up into something or rather someone.

"I never really liked you, Pansy," a feminine voice whispered.

Pansy froze with fright. Then she felt sharp fangs sink into her throat. After a few minutes Pansy Parkinson was dead.

Voldemort cackled, "Let this be a warning to you all," he hissed, " If you show any disloyalty to me, then this is what will happen," referring to the dead Parkinson clan.

Dracul and Virginia smirked. Evil had a new reign. 

**Hogwarts**

The stairs rotated at Dumbledore's office. Everyone in the room turned to the newcomer, Sarah. She walked to Emile and whispered something. There were few nods and more whispering. Finally Emile turned to the somber group.

"I'm sorry to say but I have to leave," Emile announced," I have an unfortunate meeting with Voldemort."

"I hope this meeting could prove useful to us in the future." Dumbledore said.

"I hope so too." Emile said.

With a swish of his cape Emile left with Sarah.

"I recommend we rest and come up with a plan tomorrow morning." Dumbledore announced.

The group left with hearts heavy with worry.

***Cavern, Malfoy Manor**

Every one had left. Dracul and Virginia left because they had a little catching up to do.

But down in the underbelly of Malfoy Manor another meeting was about to take place.

"Ahh Emile, my friend, how are you doing." Voldemort greeted.

"Fine, fine. I see my children have been fed," Emile said. Noticing the scent of blood in the air.

Voldemort chuckled. He groaned and gripped the arm of his chair.

"Are you okay, Voldemort?" Emile asked, not the least bit concerned.

"No, no. My power is fading into your children. In due time I will be a man without power," Voldemort explained.

Emile's brain started working on the last piece of information. 'This visit did prove to be very useful,' Emile thought. 

He bid Voldemort goodbye and set off. Emile smirked and started to formulate a very sneaky plan.

***

Well, that was fun! My mom is now my summer beta, so she won't do any evil cliffhangers like my school beta did. I think I'm coming down with a writer's block or something I can't figure what to do for the next chapter. Please give me some ideas! Remember to Review!


	15. Attack and Puzzlement

Konnichiwa Minna-san. Okay, enough Japanese. I have a cool chapter that is very exciting well that's what I think. Anyway enjoy…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Moonless Nights

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 15: Attack and Puzzlement 

**Lucius POV**

            Voldemort. What an unusual obstacle in my path. Weak, yet he holds fear over the other followers. What pathetic fools. Can't they see that Voldemort isn't how he used  to be. He is just a weak man with fading dreams. Pathetic. 

            Voldemort use  to be the ticket to power, but now he is just a stupid dream. But I on the other hand can get full power. Oh, yes those two, Virginia and Draco. Annoying brats, but they are very useful…very useful. With those two I can get everything I want then dispose of them. It's very easy, if everything works out. I can be the most powerful wizard and destroy that meddling Potter! Alas, I have to wait since time is always on my side.

**Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts**

            Emile quietly walked through the darkened forest, trying not to disturb any dark creatures. After a few minutes of walking, he heard another pair of footsteps coming towards him. The ebony haired vampire stopped and waited. The bushes in front of him shook and a feminine figure stepped through. Sarah.

            "So, did you get any information," Sarah asked.

            "Yes, but our time is short because Voldemort is getting suspicious of me," Emile explained.

            "Figures, Dark Lords always get suspicious of their vampires. Anyway, what did Voldemort tell you," the female vampire asked.

            "The only useful information is that he gives powers to Draco and Ginny," Emile sighed, "But other then that, that's our only lead."

            Sarah went silent and thought over the information.

            "Do we attack soon," Sarah asked.

            "No, no," Emile shook his head, "We wait; we will see what happens."

**Malfoy Manor**

            Dracul and Virginia were called down to Voldemort's chambers the next day. After a long night of nocturnal activity, they were refreshed for whatever Voldemort was going to offer. They had a quick snack on a clueless farm boy. 

            They walked down the spiraling stair case that was illuminated by torch lights. The vampire couple arrived in Voldemort's chamber to see that there were no Death Eaters present. Virginia was puzzled.

            "Ah, my loyal servants," Voldemort greeted.

            Dracul and Virginia bowed their heads and Voldemort continued, "I have a mission that will help us in our road to glory! You two," the Dark Lord pointed to the kneeling couple, "I need you to kill Emile."

            Virginia smirked; she knew that Emile was a traitor. She sensed him last night. Dracul's expression was impassive and he cocked his head, 'Why kill an ancient,' he wondered. 

            "I leave all the operation to you. Leave!" Voldemort ordered.

            Dracul and Virginia left the chambers and headed to the bedroom to plan. 

            "Should we go in at night and kill him in his sleep?" Virginia suggested. 

            Dracul nodded then pulled Virginia into a deep kiss. He rested his head on the crook of her neck.

            Concerned, Virginia asked, "Is something the matter, love?"

            Dracul sighed, "No, but are you sure your want to kill you sire?"

            The red headed vampire had a thoughtful look on her face then answered, "Yes, he is in the way of our lord and we should do what our lord wants."

            The blonde vampire nodded then kissed Virginia on the neck and they began to plan for the night.

**Night, Hogwarts**

            The vampire couple stood at the edge of Hogwarts taking in the enormous castle. Then with blinding vampiric speed they cut across the field and immediately stopped at the big doors. Dracul opened the huge door for Virginia, and said 'after you', with a smirk on his face. 'This is going to be fun,' he thought. 

            Hogwarts was dead silent, only the footsteps of Filch and his murmuring to his cat were the only noises they heard. 

            Quietly they walked through the halls. Virginia heard a peculiar sound of whispering voices and shuffling feet. She turned to her right to see nothing but a stone wall, but she was sure she heard something.

            Then she saw an invisible movement of a cloak and heard heavy breathing. Virginia knew who it was but she would kill them at another time. Right now they had another agenda. 

            Once Dracul and Virginia were out of sight, the trio came out from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

            "Did you see that, she knew where we are!?" Ron exclaimed quietly.

            Harry nodded and then decided to go to Dumbledore right away. His two friends didn't disagree. Hurriedly they put back on Harry's cloak and scampered off to

Dumbledore's office.

            Meanwhile Dracul and Virginia were close to their destination. Soon, they could kill Voldemort's traitor. 

            Emile always slept in the back of his class room. Stealthily they entered the class room. The couple didn't need any weapons they could just snap his neck and he wouldn't know what hit him.

            Dracul opened the door quietly and signaled for Virginia to enter. She sauntered in Emile's 'bedroom' and stood over him. Emile was sleeping peacefully and Virginia almost felt sorry that she was going to kill him. Almost. 

            Suddenly Virginia felt a head ache coming on. She didn't know what was going on. She turned to Dracul to see him rubbing his head. Virginia give him a puzzled look but he only shrugged. 

            Virginia was ready to kill Emile when she felt the headache growing stronger and stronger. Then the pain went to the pit of her stomach. A pain so excruciating that her strength was zapped from her. Her mouth opened and white light poured out and she let out a high pitched scream. Her body was withering and there was then nothing.

            Emile woke up after hearing the scream and saw his two students, no enemies lying on the ground. He was puzzled at the spectacle.

            A couple seconds the trio and Dumbledore were at his door. Dumbledore looked grave and the trio looked puzzled at the picture.

            "What happened?" Hermione asked. Nobody knew. 

Creepy stuff. My mom kind of helped me here with the plot so expect the unexpected. Anyway, things will be revealed don't worry more evil to come! Review!


	16. Mystery and Secrets Revealed

It is amazing I managed to update in the same week. Be happy cause isn't going to last long. Next week I have writing camp, which means I won't have to write. Until the wee hours in the morning. Please enjoy the mystery and suspense and all that crap. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Or anything else for that matter…

Moonless Nights

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 16: Mystery and Secrets Revealed 

***Hogwarts, the infirmary***

            Ginny awoke surrounded by darkness. This was usual since she had been imprisoned in her own body, but she felt like she was in control again. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, surprised that she wasn't in her own room. 'What happened?' she thought. All she could remember was bright light then darkness. 

            Her sensitive nose picked up the different aromas of potions and sickness. 'Am I in the infirmary?' she questioned. The confused red head sat up on her elbows and surveyed her surroundings. Obviously it was dark and not a soul was in sight. She turned to right to see a figure on the next cot. Curious she got out of bed and walked over to the cot. The female vampire was surprised to see Draco Malfoy resting peacefully. 

            Her expression turned quizzical as she thought about what she did remember. She remembered the dance and Draco. Then the attack and Lucius. After, there was a big blank. She knew that Virginia took over but she didn't remember what Virginia did. 

            Ginny sighed and went back to her own cot trying to remember what Virginia did. It unnerved her not know. She could have caused chaos! Ginny shivered at the thought. 

            A few moments later a moan and movements tore Ginny out of her thinking. Draco was getting up. His movements stop and he slowly opened his eyes. 'Where am I?' he wondered.

            As if reading his thoughts Ginny answered, "You are in the infirmary."

            Draco sharply turned his head to see the female Weasley. "Weasley," he growled. 

            Ginny arched her eyebrow then she noticed that his eyes were red. 'Great, he's hungry.' 

            "Yeah I am," Draco replied.

            Ginny gave him a quizzical look, "What?"

            "Yes, I am hungry. You just stated a fact," Draco explained.

            "I didn't say anything," she said.

            "Yes, you did. You said 'Great, he's hungry'" 

            "But that was one of my thoughts…"

            The room lapsed into silence. The two vampires were contemplating over this unusual situation. Only one answer seemed plausible. 

            "Do you think we can communicate telepathically?" Ginny asked. 

            Draco nodded his head mutely.

            "Great," the red head drawled. 

            "It's not like I like this any better than you do," the blonde teenager said irritably. 

            Ginny sighed and laid back in her cot. Then she noticed she was hungry as well. Irritated she asked if Draco would like to go to the kitchens to have a snack. He accepted and the two vampires headed off downstairs. 

            The pair had an easy trip to the kitchens. They saw Filch on his rounds a couple stories of higher than where they were. Once at the kitchen they got their blood and sipped quietly each lost in their own thoughts. 

            Finally Ginny broke the silence with a question, "Do you remember anything after the attack?"

            Draco had a thoughtful look on his face then shook his head 'no'. This puzzled the duo. After the delightful snack the pair headed back to the infirmary where they were greeted by Emile and Dumbledore. 

            Dumbledore noticed the pair and greeted them, "Oh hello you're back! We were wondering where you have been."

            Ginny noticed the solemn look on Emile's face. 'What have we done?' she wondered. 

            "Now I would like you to tell what happened," Dumbledore began, "Do you remember anything at all?"

            The two shook their head and Emile sighed. This is going to be harder then he thought. 'If they don't remember anything, then we are in trouble. Also, if they don't come back then Voldemort will eventually get suspicious,' the vampire thought worriedly. 

            After a few more questions and negative answers, Dumbledore didn't question them any further and let them go to sleep. 

***Morning, Great Hall***

            Word got around that an attack had happened during the night. The Dream Team kept tight-lipped about it. They didn't know what they witnessed so they didn't really know what to investigate. The most surprising thing was when Draco and Ginny entered the Great Hall. Every one was suddenly silent. 

            They took their seats at their respective places. All eyes followed them. When Ginny sat down at her table every body within a 15 foot range scooted over. They didn't want to be next to a dangerous person who could probably kill them at any second. 

            Over at the Slytherin table things weren't too different from the Gryfindor table. Draco noticed that Pansy wasn't at the table or he would have been glomped by now. As the Slytherins abandoned him only Blaise stayed at his side. 

            "Where's Pansy?" Draco asked. He didn't care for the girl but she never missed a chance to steal his attention.

            Blaise looked taken back. He didn't remember that he killed her. The black haired boy had witnessed the killing. 

            "You don't remember?" Blaise hissed. 

            "Remember what?" Draco asked confused.

            "You killed her," Blaise continued in his low voice, "More precisely the female Weasley killed her. You just killed her parents. How can you not remember?"

            Draco stared blankly into space. He couldn't believe this. He killed Pansy's parents yet he didn't remember. This was becoming all too frustrating for him. The confused vampire excused himself and left the Great Hall. 

            On the other side of the room, Ron was trying to sneak up on his sister. Still thinking that she was evil, he made a make shift cross with his fingers and inched closer and closer. 

            "Ron what are you doing?" Ginny asked. She didn't need to turn around. She could sense her brother anywhere. 

            "Umm…Back you heathen!" Ron yelled. 

            Ginny arched her eyebrows and stared at her brother like he was crazy. 'Well, maybe he is,' she contemplated. She heard a chuckle in the back of her mind but she ignored it. She just concentrated on her brother.

            "Ron what are you doing?" Ginny asked again. 

            "Back you vampire!" Ron yelled.

            'Well the cat is out of the bag,' Ginny groaned. Then she heard a masculine chuckle at the back of head, 'It is good thing I'm not there, you have such a stupid brother,' the voice said. 

            'Draco,' Ginny wondered.

            'What do you expect?' he replied. 

            Ron saw expression go from annoyed to surprise then back to annoyed again. 'What is wrong with her?' he wondered. 

            After having her mental talk with Draco she noticed that all eyes were on her. Most of the students were either scared or their eyes were filled with hatred. 'Boy am I in for in' Ginny groaned.

            'You could say that again,' Draco replied.

            'Oh shut up,' she shouted. 

            Ginny sighed then turned her attention to her brother, "Ron," she began slowly, "I'm not evil anymore, and thanks to you my life is doomed forever."

            Ron gulped and slowly back away from Ginny. He knew his sister has the famous Weasley temper. Ginny's was more lethal even before she was vampire. Now she looked like she was about to strangle her brother. 

            Ginny took a step forward intending to attack when Emile intervened. "Ginny, don't you think it is time for you to go to class?"

            The crimson haired vampire was about to protest but the stern look Emile gave her shut her up. She huffed and exited the Great Hall. 

What awaits Ginny during the rest of the day? (Cue: Cheesy soap opera music) M'kay enough of that damn music. Wait at least a week and I might update. Maybe…


	17. Unexpected Mates

I'm back from…writers block land! Go me! Anyway, school started. I am in high school now. Not that bad…the food is a bit better. I think that's about it going from middle school to high school. Eh…you don't want to hear about my school troubles. 

Now story stuff: This is not my best chapter. It's one of the what hell did they do while they were normal chapter…I needed to have an invent happen or something. Yeah, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except Emile he is mineminemineminemine!!!

Moonless Nights

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 17: Unexpected Mates

**Draco's POV**

            I didn't notice anything different about the female Weasley until the first class. She was having such a horrible time because of her git of a brother just blurted out her secret. But it didn't occur to me until later and then everything went to the pits. 

**DADA**

            Ginny fidgeted although DADA. Hateful glares were all directed to her. If Emile caught the perpetrators he gives them detention. So, far he has about 20, as far as Ginny could tell. By the end of class he would probably have to whole class, save for two people. 

            On the other hand Draco was laughing with mirth in his eyes but shadowed by the cryptic statement Blaise said that morning. He tried to rid himself of that thought but the lingering scent that was radiating from Ginny kept bringing up questions in his mind. 'Did the Weasley killed Pansy?' he thought.  

            Somebody quietly hissed, "Vampire."

            Ginny haunches raised and snarled as quietly as she could. 'Another one on my hit list,' she thought morbidly. She knew that the day would get worse it would just take time. 

            Emile indicated that the class was over and the students gathered up their books and things. Ginny waited until everybody left then proceeded her way to the next class. 

She walked down the Hogwarts's halls; most of the students avoided her. The red head didn't mind she kept her chin up and continued on her way. 

            She walked by an alcove; unbeknownst to her a hand promptly grabbed her and pulled her in. 

            "What are with you guys and pulling me into alcoves?" she hissed obviously annoyed. 

            "Well, I didn't know you were that kind of girl," a familiar blonde boy drawled. 

            Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Whatever, Malfoy. Now, let me go. I'm going to be late to class."

            "Fine, fine. I will make this quick. Do you remember anything after the Halloween dance?" he asked. 

            "I told you I don't know. So, will you let me go!" she snapped. 

            "Yes, you do know something. You killed fucking Pansy for Merlin's sake!" Draco shouted. 

            This made Ginny silent. Her eyes widened in astonishment, "Are you accusing me of murder?"

            "Of course I am! Did I stutter?"

            The red head snarled, "Where did you hear this from?" 

            Draco exhaled, "From Blaise."

            "And you trust him…" Ginny said amused.

            "Yeah, well, he is my friend."

            "Ha! Malfoy having a friend. How ironic? Did you pay him?" she said her voice filled with sarcasm. 

            Draco growled. His eyes darkened but he didn't say anything. Ginny's brown orbs showed a little fear. She heard from different sources that when Draco didn't say anything he was a force to be reckoned with. 

            "Uh…Malfoy," Ginny gulped. 

            He growled out something but she couldn't say anything. She started to edge out of the alcove, hoping to escape. Ginny was unsuccessful when Draco griped her arm and forcefully pressed into her the wall. 

            "Mine…" Draco murmured. 

            'Oh Merlin!' she cursed in her head. Ginny knew that she was in big trouble. 'Vampires are possessive,' she recited in her head as she the blonde head started moving closer, 'Draco is a vampire which means he's possessive of me. Greaaat!'            "Mine…"Draco growled again. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her body to his. "Mate…"

            'Crapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrapcrap,' she thought. Her eyes widened. She was in really big trouble. The blonde vampire forcefully grasped her chin upwards. He leaned down and planted his lips on hers. Ginny sucked in a breath and Draco took the opportunity to snake in his tongue. 

            The red head moaned. She tried to get away. The kiss was overpowering her, then she finally gave in. 'I am so screwed' she thought. He broke off the kiss. His eyes were clouded over. A small smile playing on his lips. Draco picked her up in his arms and swiftly walked down to his room. 

*~*~*~Hours Later~*~*~*

            Ginny moaned and rolled over in her bed. 'Wait, his bed,' she groggily thought. She groaned again. 'How could I do that to myself? Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.' She berated. 

Another groaned signified the other person in his bed. Draco Malfoy rolled over facing Ginny. His chest was bare, her chest was bare. The red head moaned again, 'I can't believe I shagged Malfoy. Unless Virginia did it first…great…I probably shagged him twice or three times or…more,' she calculated. 

            The red headed vampire decided if she didn't want to be insulted for life then she should leave as soon as possible. Ginny quietly slipped out Draco's bed and started her journey finding her clothes. 

            It was a little difficulty but she managed to find all of her articles of clothing, especially her knickers. Merlin, knew if Draco had her knickers. 'Probably but them in a glass frame to display them,' she muttered. 

            Ginny hurriedly left the room and went to search for Emile. 

*~*~*DADA*~*~*

            Emile was sitting at his oak desk looking over papers. He never wanted to be a teacher but when his children are in danger duty calls. Lunch time was commencing in the Great Hall he decided not to make an appearance. He was getting very behind on his grading work. 

            The door slammed open and a pair of shoes rapidly headed towards his desk. He didn't need to look up for he knew who it was already. 

            "What do you need Ginny?" he asked still grading papers. 

            "I shagged Malfoy," Ginny blurted out. 

            "Well, that is no surprise. Did he force you? Or did you go willingly?" he asked. 

            Ginny found the floor very interesting right then. She didn't want to say she did went along. 

            Emile sighed and looked up from his papers, "So, you did went along."

            "Maybe, or fine, yes I did went along," Ginny pleaded. 

            "It is not my concern…so, how did it happen anyway?" The French vampire questioned. 

            "Eh I made a comment about something. Then he went quiet, growled and kissed me," Ginny explained. 

            "Did he say anything?"

            "Er…he said I was his," she said quietly. 

            Emile sighed and leaned back in his chair, it squeaked in protest, "Ginny, did I ever tell you not to tick off a vampire? Especially, ones that are your mates."

            "Yes well…wait a minute. Malfoy and I are mates!" Ginny exclaimed.

            "Course, couldn't you tell. You reek of each other!" Emile said. 

            Ginny went silent. She didn't notice until it was too late. She put her face to her hands, "When does he stop being possessive?"

            "Oooh, In about a few hours or so. You should get back to him before-oh too late," Emile said looking at the gaping door. 

            Draco was standing at the threshold of the door. His posture was relaxed yet was still ready to attack. His mate was near another male. A very bad sign. 

            "He might attack me. So just go. I'll see you in class tomorrow," he said in mockingly. 

            Ginny glared at him and haughtily marched her way to Draco. Once over there, Draco wrapped a possessive arm around Ginny's lithe body and walked back to his domain. 

Gah! I hate this chapter but it must be done. I will not do this every again. What I mean is that I won't post a useless no longer. Anyway, plot twist are coming up so beware! Oh and I am back to my school beta Peter, ya know the one who left a big cliffhanger in chapter 2 or something, well he is back and I noticed that I didn't have many mistakes on my paper. So, if there were any mistakes or something blame him! Review please!


	18. One dead, three to kill

            Hey I'm back…with a cold. It's been a while since I have got a chapter okay so it was about 5 days that can make about anybody crazy. Anyway, I hope I understand the situation here. Any questions just email me and I would politely answer them for you! Thank you for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own nada…*pouts*

Moonless Nights

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 18: One dead, three more to kill

Ginny woke up in Draco's bed. 'Again,' she thought sarcastically. The blond boy was lightly snoring a few centimeters away from her. She quietly slipped out of the bed and padded quietly to find her clothes. She gathered all of her clothing, making sure not to leave anything behind. The redhead quietly left the room shutting the door softly. 

            On the other side Ginny sighed in relief. Her fangs were pricking her tongue signifying that she was hungry. She stealthily got out of enemy territory and headed towards the kitchens. 

            Draco rolled over in his bed. His messy blonde hair eschewed his view.  He passed a hand through his blonde locks and sat up. 'What happened?' he thought. 

            'You don't want to know…' another voice said in his brain. 

            'Eh, Ginny…'

            'Wow…you remembered,' Ginny thought sarcastically. 

            'Whatever Weasley, so tell me what just happened?'

            'It should be very obvious.'

            Draco took in his state. 'Messy hair…and…I'm naked…Weasley! What did you do!'

            'Why are you yelling at me! I didn't do anything! Wait…maybe I did…'

            'What did you do Weasley!'

            'I kind of provoked into that possessive mode.'

            'Oh really…and I guess I shagged you a couple times did I? Typical me.'

            'Typical me! Typical me! Is that all you have to say!? Why I should-'

            'Did you go along Weasley?' 

            There was no answer.

            'Ha! I knew you couldn't resist my sexy body. Wait, till your prat of a brother hears about this.'

            This got a reaction. 

            'You. Will. Not. Tell. My. Brother!'

            'Oh right, right. You have your knickers in twist over him. That's too bad Weasley.'

            'Stop acting so smug Malfoy! Just shut it.'

            A sigh, 'Fine, fine Weasley. Have your way. By the way I am hungry. Could you maybe-'

            'Malfoy, I am not your house elf. Go get it yourself!'

            'Tch, like you be a good house elf anyway.'

            There was silence for a few minutes. Draco decided that the conversation was over. He slipped out of bed and got dress. 

            Ginny Weasley was fuming. She stomped into the kitchen and to the back. She was very hungry after the little chit chat that she and Draco had. The thought of breaking his neck or something very horrible had passed through her mind many times. 

            The redhead got her little snack and plopped down in one of the small chairs. She punctured her fangs in the plastic bag and being feeding. She savored the taste of the blood. It had a metallic taste that bordered on copper. The vampire closed her eyes and was engulfed in the taste of blood. 

            Draco sauntered into the kitchen intending to curve his hunger. But he spotted a redheaded Weasley. His eyebrow arched in amusement. The little Weasley was sucking on her blood bag with her eyes closed. 

            The blond boy kept quiet and went to get his bag of blood. Once he got his food he sat across the Weasley. He studied her quietly while he drank his blood. 

            The crimson curls framed her face and fell down her back. Her porcelain skin was getting a blush from the blood. Her freckles were fading little by little. Draco Malfoy was captured by the little minx. He reached out with a smooth hand to touch her crimson hair. He made contact with the silky hair. 'So soft,' he thought. 

            Ginny's eyes snapped open of the invading of her personal space. She gripped the intruder's hand almost crushing it. Her red-brown eyes stared into red-grey ones. 

            "Malfoy what are you doing?" she snapped.

            Draco smirked, "Just seeing how much you could get from cutting off all that horrible hair," he said while snatching his hand away. 

            Ginny snarled showing off her fangs in the process. "Malfoy, don't ever. Ever! Touch me again!"

            "Well, it's a little too late for that," he said with malice.

            The red headed vampire reached over and wrapped her hand around his neck. The table and chairs upturned. Ginny had Draco hanging from the air. Draco didn't seem fazed at all. His expression looked bored. His eyes were taunting for more. 

            "Come on Weasley. Is that you got?" he taunted.

            With an enraged scream, Ginny threw him into the wall. Draco casually got up and dusted the invisible specks from his cloak. 

            "Temper, temper," he scolded. The trademark smirk on his face. 

            Ginny was about to charged at him again. Rage pumping through her veins.

            Suddenly a white light enveloped them. Then they disappeared. 

            Voldemort was sitting in his chambers resting. He was getting weaker by the day and he needed the little strength he could get to strike fear into his men. He heard a commotion coming from upstairs. He waited. If it was the ministry then his men could defend him. 

            The door painfully opened and there was a rush of footsteps. 'My children have returned' he thought. The dark lord relaxed. He was worried that his strongest fighters were defeated.

            "Children, you are back," Voldemort praised.

            "Yes, lord," Dracul said, kneeling. Virginia kneeled also.

            Voldemort made a pleased sound and he rested his eyes. "Lucius come out of the shadows. There is no reason to be hiding."

            "Sorry, my lord. I thought my presence wasn't needed," Lucius said.

            "I will tell when your presence is needed or not. Please come here!" Voldemort bellowed.

            Lucius, meekly, kneeled in front of Voldemort. He kept his distance away from the vampires. 

            "Now, did your mission go well?" Voldemort asked.

            "No, we had reverted to our original state before we could kill the traitor," Virginia explained.

            "Really," Voldemort said amused. His predatory eyes gazed at Lucius. The blond man didn't dare to look up. 

            "Yes, we transformed then we were automatically transported here," Virginia finished. 

            "Hmm what a coincidence," Voldemort said dangerously, "Few hours after you left, Lucius was attacked. How coincidental."

            Lucius clenched his fist. He wouldn't give in. Never.

            "Care to explain this coincidence?" Voldemort asked. Daring him to defy him. 

            The blond man started laughing hysterically. He stood up wand in hand. The loyal vampires were ready to defend their lord. 

            "It was so easy. So easy!" Lucius said through hysterical laughter, "I tricked you under your sniveling noses."

            "Explain yourself Lucius!" Voldemort bellowed.

            "I control them. I will be the next dark lord. Not you," he pointed to Voldemort, "Or those two brats," he pointed to Dracul and Virginia, "I will be the next dark lord. You were too trusting."

            "My children kill him!" Voldemort ordered.

            The couple were ready to attack but they stopped. "Attack him! Attack him!" Voldemort yelled desperately. 

            Lucius was in a trance like state. His eyes were rolled back and his wand was sparkling. 

            Dracul slowly turned around. His eerie eyes glowing bright red. Mechanically he turned around. He took one step further then another. Virginia repeated his movements. 

            "No, no. Children stop! Stop!" Voldemort screamed as they advanced on him. 

            Blood was splattered. An inhumane scream pierce through the night. 

            Harry screamed in agony. He tossed and turned in his bed. The scar was scorching his forehead. It felt like it was going to peel off. Ron ran to his side, frantically asking him what was wrong. The whole dorm room was awake as Seamus ran to get McGonagall. 

            The crowd around Harry opened to let McGonagall through. Harry calmed a bit his chest was heaving and perspiration was on his brow. 

            "Wh-what happened?" Harry asked.

            "That's what we all would like to know," McGonagall said sternly.

            "H-H-Harry l-l-ook. Y-Your f-f-forehead," Ron stuttered.

            "What! What is it Ron?" Harry asked. He frantically felt his forehead. He felt nothing. Not even his scar.

            *hides* Okay, Ginny and Draco are evil again. Voldemort is dead. I will explain his death in gory details in the next chapter if you want me to. Lucius is a very, very bad man. He is a very, very sneaky ninja (don't take this literally). Lucius controls Draco and Ginny…nobody knows that except Voldemort, who is dead, and Lucius. How about that for a plot twist or a semi circle thingy? I assume Harry's scar is gone after Voldemort is dead, I'm not too sure. Anyway please review…I would really appreciate it! If you hate this chapter then email me…seriously I won't yell at you. There is one thing bothering me about this chapter is it too early for somebody to die and figure what is really going on…eh…whatever…just review!


	19. Trapped

Hey! Sorry for the delay. Since I started high school it has been a bitch. I had writers block and we are moving and stuff. So, I got kind of hectic. So, yeah. This chapter isn't the greatest but it tells where are Draco and Ginny are and some other stuff. Yay! Onto the kind of average chapter…whatever.

Disclaimer: I no ownzzor! 

Moonless Nights

By: Fate's Angel

Chapter 19: Trapped

"Dumbledore, Harry's scar is gone!" Ron exclaimed, flailing his arms enthusiastically. 

            After the fiasco in the seventh year boy's room, Professor McGonagall marched Harry right down to Dumbledore's office with his two friends in tow. Dumbledore smiled at Ron's enthusiasm of the occurrence. Harry seemed relieved that Voldemort might be gone, yet he was wary. Hermione, on the other hand, was puzzled by the turn of events. Dark Lords didn't just get up and die one day, somebody must have killed him. 

             "This is very strange, Dumbledore, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named couldn't have died all of the sudden," Hermione said, furrowing her brows with concentration. 

            "Ah, true," the old wizard said, "Someone or something must have defeated him, but who?" 

            The room elapsed into silence.  A question that nobody wanted to answer. The door slid open revealing Emile with a distressed look on his face. 

            "Dumbledore, Draco and Ginny are missing once again," the French vampire said. 

            Dumbledore sighed, "They must have killed Voldemort," Ron shuddered, "But why? This is very disturbing." 

            "My sister is missing again, along with that ferret!" Ron exclaimed, obviously worried about his sister. She was there today, gone tomorrow. 'What is up with her?' he wondered. 

            "Once again, we need to wait. We don't exactly know where they are." Dumbledore informed. 

            "Maybe they're at Lucius' house," Hermione suggested. 

            Dumbledore pondered the suggestion, then his face brightened up, "Ah, Arthur!"

            "My dad?" Ron asked, wondering what his father possibly had to do with the crisis. 

            "No, no, my dear boy. Arthur Hendrix, he should be able tell us some information!" the old wizard exclaimed. 

            *                                                          *                                                          *

            Meanwhile in the dark cavern of Malfoy Manor, dark and poisonous blood seeped into the cracks of the chipped cobbled stones. 

            Voldemort, the former Dark Lord, laid in a crumpled heap on the cold stone floor. His skin was tight over his dead bones, his innards turned to ash after he took his last breath. His arms and legs were in odd angles, broken. 

            Lucius smirked to himself, "The Dark Lord is no more! I am now the new Dark Lord. I will rule the wizarding world and get rid of those filthy muggles!" 

            The two vampires looked at the crazed man cackling to him self. Frankly, they didn't really care. Virginia bent down to get some blood from their latest victim. She was about to put it to her mouth but a strong hand gripped her wrist. Dracul shook his head no, and then put her extended finger into his mouth. Sucking on her finger, savoring the taste of the blood and the death of the Dark Lord. 

            Virginia smirked and lifted herself for a kiss. She planted her lips on his tasting the blood of the ex dark lord. A voice interrupted them. 

            "Please! Can't you do that at a better time? We have business to attend to. Come along," Lucius ordered with a flick of his wand.  

            The vampire couple stood straight. Then robotically following behind Lucius up the spiraled stairs. Never retuning to the dark cavern again. 

            *                                                          *                                                          *

            Ginny woke up to gray fog. 'Well, this is interesting,' she thought. Her actual thought echoed through the cavern. She jumped in surprise. Where was she? She figured that she must be inside her mind. She knew that there was only one place that was covered in fog. Ginny decided that she must find a way out of here or find Virginia. Virginia was her only guaranteed ticket out of the dull surroundings. 

            Her rhythmic footsteps echoed from unseen walls. She wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm from the chill. After about thirty minutes of walking in one direction she saw something. She raced forward hoping it was Virginia, her reluctant savior. 

            Ginny suddenly stopped when she got to the mysterious shape. It was Virginia, but she was confined in a crystal. 

            The crystal radiated powerful green energy. It cackled and hummed daring anyone to touch it. With her keen sight, Ginny could see little cracks that laced up the crystal. She concluded that the captives had tried to get out, but failed. 

            Ginny walked closer, inch by inch, wary of the cackling energy circling it. She peered into the crystal, seeing hues of blue that surrounded Virginia, making her look innocent. 'Innocent,' Ginny scoffed, 'far from it.' 

            Suddenly Virginia's eyes opened. Ginny stepped back in surprise. Virginia's eyes narrowed and  she started pounding on the prison. Ginny watched helplessly as Virginia struggled. 

            "I can't do anything," Ginny said. 

            Virginia scowled at her then continued punching the walls. "I can't do anything," Ginny repeated as she slid down to the ground. 

            *                                                          *                                                          *

Draco stared at his other self, for quite some time. Neither blinking nor making any movements. Just staring at each other. Draco snorted. His other self didn't move. The blonde boy put his back to the crystal. Making sure he didn't touch the crystal like the first time he woke up. 

            When Draco woke up to the gray fog of the dreary place, he didn't expect to see his other self. Staring down at him, unconcerned. Draco's mood turned sour and he just stared back at him. But one thing he noticed that his other self was trapped in a blue crystal of some sort, that radiated powerful energy. 

            The first thing that raced into his mind was to touch it. He put up his left hand and reached towards the crystal. The energy crackled and shocked his hand. Draco winced and pulled his hand back. He concluded that the crystal wasn't safe to touch and he had no way of freeing his counterpart, not like he wanted too. So, he was stuck with a stony doppelganger. 

            'I wonder if the Weasley girl is here,' he thought, 'If my other self is here, then so is hers.' 

            "Weasley!" Draco shouted. The only thing he heard was the echo of his own voice.  He tried again, "Weasley!"  

            *                                                          *                                                          *

            Ginny snapped her eyes open at the sound of her name. It sounded far off, distant yet she really couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from. 

            "Weasley!" she heard her name called again. 'Malfoy,' she thought with a small hope building inside. With Malfoy here, they could somehow figure something out. 

Gah! I don't like the ending. It must be writers block affecting me…again. Whatever. What will Arthur tell Dumbledore? Dun..dun…dun..DUN! Yeah so, I should have the next chapter up pretty soon! Not three months.


End file.
